Gotta Tell Him
by nitoried
Summary: Rin walks in on Aiichirou and Sousuke screwing around in his bunk.


Sousuke flops down next to Aiichirou on the mattress—Rin's mattress—, his big hands reaching for the zipper of the younger boy's jacket, pulling it down, displaying an over-sized tank top hanging loosely off of his small frame.

"That's Rin's.", the older comments sternly, drawing his brows together in disapproval. He slightly tugs at the fabric of the shirt, causing the jacket to slide over Aiichirou's delicate shoulder, exposing a glimpse of his milky skin. "Why are you wearing Rin's clothes?"

The younger boy shrugs. "I don't know." Sighing, he adjusts his clothing and scoots away from Sousuke, bringing his legs up to his chest, hugging them tightly. Sousuke doesn't move or press on the subject, but keeps his eyes glued to Aiichirou as the younger boy places his chin on his knees and starts chewing at his bottom lip, looking all miserable and ready to burst into tears at any moment. _Hell, no_. The room is quit — _too_ quit —, nothing but their steady breathing audible, interrupting the uncomfortable silence, and Sousuke feels a rush of anxiety building up inside of him. He doesn't know how to deal with crying people. Heck, he doesn't _want_ to deal with crying people—well, unless it's Rin, of course. So when Aiichirou chokes back a sob, desperately trying to fight back the tears that continue to brim his eyes, Sousuke does the only rational thing he can think of: He grabs his ankles, yanks him down until the two of them are only inches apart and the younger is lying beneath him, and leans over, trailing kisses down his neck to shut him up. Not much to his surprise, his plan succeeds and in a matter of seconds, Aiichirou's pitiful hiccups are replaced by soft moans and faint panting.

Proud of himself and satisfied with the turn of events, Sousuke quickly works his way to Aiichirou's sweatpants, jerking them down along with his underwear. Though the younger boy visibly shivers as the cold air brushes his most sensitive area, he doesn't complain and instead props himself up on his elbows, tossing his jacket to the ground before reaching for Sousuke's shirt, pulling it over his head. At first, Sousuke considers doing the same, stripping the younger off until he is completely bare, but when Aiichirou sinks back into the pillow and his sweet alluring scent mixes with Rin's, he immediately shoves the idea aside and positions himself between his legs.  
>As soon as the familiar warmth of Sousuke's mouth wraps around his member, Aiichirou lets out a moan, shivering again, though this time, out of pleasure. Suppressing the urge to thrust his hips forward and into the others mouth, he clenches the sheets in his fists, panting heavily, his toes curling almost to the point of cramping. Cupping the youngers ass cheeks in his palms, Sousuke continues to suck him off, feeling the bulge in his pants grow at a painfully fast speed.<p>

"Hnn, Yamazaki-Senpai…"

Grinning over the desperation in Aiichirou's voice, Sousuke releases the youngers erection with a _plop_, reaching inside his jeans to pull out his own hardening length. He instantly begins stroking himself, his eyes still focused on Aiichirou, laying flat on his back, panting heavily as he watches the older from below and through lowered lashes. Sousuke leans over him once again, taking both of their erections in one hand, while steadying himself with the other. He kisses Aiichirou, roughly, on the lips, forcing them open with his tongue, and Aiichirou moans into his mouth.

"Ugh, fuck, Ai.", Sousuke mumbles into the kiss as Aiichirou squirms under him, muffled whimpers escaping his throat. For his standards, he's lasting surprisingly long today. Smirking, Sousuke breaks the kiss and stares down at Aiichirou, who makes a noise of protest, but doesn't say anything. Instead, he returns the gaze, looking up at Sousuke with these beautiful, azure blue eyes of his, until the older can't take it anymore and presses their lips together again.

Heated pants and occasional moans fill the room as the two teenagers grind against each other, Sousuke shirtless with his jeans and boxers hanging just below his butt, and Aiichirou dressed in nothing but Rin's tank top, until the sound of the door interrupts them and they look up to find Rin gaping at them.

"…What the fuck." The redhead blinks, unsure how to react and unable to comprehend what the hell is going on. It takes him a minute or two to grasp the situation, and to notice that, his two best friends are not only screwing around behind his back - _No!_ - they're also doing it in _his_ bed, and on top of that, one of them is wearing _his_ tank top.

"What the_ fuck_?", Rin repeats, looking back and forth between the two. Sousuke is the first one to speak. Struggling to pull his pants back on, he raises a brow at Rin.

"I thought you weren't coming back until tomorrow.", he states, though it sounds more like a question.

"And that's your excuse for getting caught fucking around in my bed?!"

Sousuke shrugs, picking up Aiichirou's sweats and underwear and handing both to him. The younger quickly slips into his boxers, then his pants, before grabbing his jacket, putting it on.

"And why is he wearing my shirt?"

"Why are you asking _me_?" Sousuke shrugs again, and Aiichirou looks at him all betrayed, like a little puppy who'd just been kicked by his owner, but the older seems unfazed by this. "I've been wondering the same thing."

Feeling two pairs of eyes on him, Aiichirou shifts uncomfortably on the bed. He opens his mouth to say something, to tell Rin it's because he missed him, even though he's only been away for a couple of days, and that he was jealous he chose to spend his days off with Nanase-san rather than him, but then he remembers what he and Sousuke have been doing these past days and guilt rushes over him. Snapping his mouth shut, he turns away to avoid Rin's questioning gaze, hoping for support from Sousuke, but it's the redhead who decides to end his misery.

"Whatever,", he grunts, annoyed, a faint hint of pink visible on his cheeks. "I don't think I want to know, anyway." Tossing his backpack aside, he shuffles across the room, kicking his shoes off in the process. "I'm going to take a shower now, and when I'm done I expect to find clean sheets and an empty bed, got it?" Not bothering to wait for an answer, he glares at Aiichirou, crossing his arms over his muscular chest, and adds: "And don't believe you get to keep that shirt."

The younger boy nods, his head turning the shade of a cherry.

"You know,", Sousuke says, calmly, after Rin has disappeared into the bathroom. "Sooner or later you gotta tell him." He leans back against his desk and fixates Aiichirou with his ocean blue eyes.

The younger boy laughs dryly. "You're one to talk.", he remarks, smiling knowingly at the other, and Sousuke can't help but return the smile. Walking over to the bed, he sits down beside Aiichirou and sighs.


End file.
